Passion Unleashed
Passion Unleashed, written by Larissa Ione, is the third installment in the Demonica Series Synopsis Forbidden Temptations… Serena Kelley is an archaeologist and treasure hunter — and a woman with a secret. Since she was seven, she’s been the keeper of a powerful charm that grants her health and immortality...as long as she stays a virgin. But Serena isn’t all that innocent. And when a dangerously handsome stranger brings her to the brink of ecstasy, she wonders if she’s finally met the one man she cannot resist. Fatal Desires… Wraith is a Seminus demon with a death wish. But when an old enemy poisons him, he must find Serena and persuade her to give him the only known antidote in the universe — her charm. Yet, as she begins to surrender to his seductions, and Wraith senses the cure is within his grasp, he realizes a horrible truth: he’s falling for the woman whose life he must take in order to save his own. Pleasure Unbound, written by Larissa Ione is the first installment in the Demonica series. Snippet Characters Setting & Locations * Manhattan, New York City ** Underworld General Hospital: Also known as UG or UGH. A hospital that specializes in nonhuman medical care; Is located beneath New York City's bustling streets and hidden by sorcery right under the clueless humans' noses. ** Vamp: Goth club * Brownsville, Brooklyn ** Alchemy: Goth club * New Haven, Connecticut ** Yale University * Ohio * Mediterranean Sea * Middle East ** Alexandria; Aswan; Cairo; Luxor; Philae ** Temple of Hathor ** Hall of Caracalla: In the catacombs of Kom El-Shuqafa in Alexandria ** Temple of Isis * Germany ** Berlin, Germany * Italy ** Perugia; Rome * Afghanistan * Hungary * Romania * Israel ** Mount Megiddo: "Har-megiddo" ** Jerusalem, Israel ** The Temple Mount ** Gates of Abyssos ** Dome of the Rock *Hawaii * Sheoul: Demon realm. Located deep in the bowels of the earth, accessible only by Harrowgates. ** Sheoul-gra: A holding tank for demon souls. The place where demon souls go until they can be reborn or kept in torturous limbo. * Heaven Organizations * Council: All demon species and breeds are governed by a Council that makes laws and metes out punishment for individual members of their species or breed. * Vampire Council: Consists of 17 vampires; Komir & Victoria are council members * The Upir: They function like any other territorial street gang, except those pulling the strings are vampires. They use their human chumps to commit the crimes, to provide blood—and bloodsport—when needed and to take the falls when the cops bust them. For their service and sacrifice, the humans believe they will be rewarded with eternal life. Members wear fangs-dripping-blood tattoos; Gang colors are crimson-and-gold * The Aegis: Society of human warriors dedicated to protecting the world from evil. * Sigil: Board of twelve humans known as Elders, who serve as the supreme leaders of The Aegis. Based in Berlin, they oversee all Aegis cells worldwide. * Seminus Council: Ruling body for the Seminus demons. * Raider-X Regiment: "R-XR" - The U.S. Army's paranormal defense division; A super secret military unit that inspires loyalty by giving "special humans" a purpose and a sense of belonging in a world that has rejected them. Category:Demonica Category:Books